Nuestro mundo fantastico:El origen de Jack Frost
by Giant Woman 2
Summary: "Era fuerte pero, insegura tenia que mostrarle el camino correcto"/.Una simple joven de secundaria encuentra la felicidad hablando con Hiccup,un personaje que al parecer ella solo puede ver.¿Que sucedería si ambos chicos se toparan con Jack Frost?,¿Como reaccionaria la joven al enterarse de los sentimientos de su amigo imaginario hacia el espiritu del invierno? (M-preg/Hijack).


**Hey, ¿Cómo han estado? Yo bien celebrando que el martes no voy al escuela y cosas comunes en la vida de una adolecente…**

**Dejemos de hablar de mí por un rato. Cómo ya saben en el ultimo que capítulo de la historia "El secreto detrás del bosque de invierno."Coloque un pequeño tráiler de una historia donde yo aparecía (si no lo has visto revisa al final del último capítulo que actualice y al final lo verán).Decidí publicar el primer capítulo así que, aquí lo tienen:**

***Nota*: El origen de los guardianes y Como entrenar a tu dragón no me pertenecen, son obra de la fantabulosa compañía de "DreamWorks" (Si dios me da la oportunidad quizá forme parte del elenco en la tercera o segunda parte de estas).**

***Nota*: Les recomendaría que pusieran la canción de "I see you" de Mika solo para ambientar la escena (es tu decisión). **

**ADVERTENCIA: Está historia contendrá contenido homosexual, si eres un maldito homofóbico que das advertido.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: I see you<strong>

"_El pasado puede doler pero, tal y como yo lo veo puedes: puedes huir o aprender de él"_

_-Rafiki (El Rey León)_

"_Soledad….hermosa y fría soledad aquella expresión tan deprimente pero a la vez tan hermosa. Estaba sola, es mi único recuerdo hasta toparme contigo…"_

Abrí pesadamente mis ojos, lo primero que vi fue una enorme y molesta luz que iluminaba mi cuerpo alrededor de oscura habitación. Levanté pesadamente mi cuerpo que en esos momentos me ardía bastante repose mis adoloridos pies sobre las planas pantuflas de la camilla donde me encontraba. Mi vista comenzó a dejar de hacerse borrosa y se enfoco en el suelo, no recordaba ni lo mas mínimo de lo que me había pasado, lo único que recordaba fue el tacto de una mascarilla de aire sobre mis labios, también recuerdo que me pidieron contar hasta tres pero, de hecho solo llegue a mencionar el uno antes de caer en este pesado y profundo sueño.

Dios sabe cuántas horas dure en ese estado, fue la primera vez que no sentí aquella sensación tan placentera que todas las personas sienten cuando estiras tu cuerpo después de una tranquila noche de sueño. Lo único que sentí fue un fuerte dolor en mi espalda. Abrí mi boca para soltar un grito pero de mi boca no salió ningún sonido.

Volví a hacer esfuerzo con mi garganta en un intento de hablar pero, nada paso. Toqué levemente mi garganta, sentía como si un tubo pasara por mi garganta. Acerqué levemente el pequeño espejo que había en la cajonera al lado de la camilla que me otorgaron y me mire claramente. Miré con horror el reflejo, mi rostro estaba cubierto por varios cables y parches que atacaban mi frente. Mi nariz estaba posado un lago tubo que traspasaba mis fosas nasales, ¡Esa no era yo!

Me mire de arriba abajo, todo mi ser estaba enredado en tubos, baje la miraba hacia abajo. Las patas de pollo tenían más carne que estos palos de dientes que tengo como piernas. Me deje caer en la cama.

Mi cuerpo estaba hecho un desastre, sentía como si mis cuerdas vocales las hubieran extirpado para que ya no volviera a hablar, me sentía un desperdicio de persona. Pasé mi mano por mi castaño cabello, quite temblorosamente la mano de mi cabeza. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, mí cabello se comenzaba a desprender. Débilmente comencé a subir la azulina bata con la que me vestía todos los días que estuve en ese lugar.

Volví a ver con miedo lo que mis ojos estaban presenciando, en mi estomago estaba una enorme cicatriz que casi atravesaba todo mi estomago. Ahora entendí la razón por la que me dolió al estirar mi cuerpo. Valla, sabía que me iban a operar por una fuerte falla en mi estomago pero, la verdad nunca pensé que la abertura fuera tan extensa, tendría que evitar encorvarme por un tiempo para que mi estomago no me doliera.

Tenía….miedo, estaba aterrada sigo sin entender porque me sentía que había perdido todo cuando en realidad me habían dado mucho. Irónico ¿No? Antes de todo esto había recibido visitas de mis abuelos, tíos, sobrinos, vecinos también hubieran venido mis amigos…si tan solo tuviera.

Cuando recuerdo de los pocos amigos que tenia no puedo evitar sentirme culpable de lo pesada, presumida y idiota que fui con ellos…

-Cuanto desearía tener un amigo-pensé sin evitar que las lágrimas escurrieran por mi rostro cubierto de cables que me hacía ver como un robot humano y tapara mis ojos con mis manos.

Había una pequeña ventana que solo daba la vista al estacionamiento del hospital pero, pará una niña que ya había pasado más de un mes aquí, era lo más cercano al mundo real. Cómo si alguien estuviera escuchando mis pensamientos escuche como levemente se abría la ventana dejando escapar una cálida ventisca.

Deje de llorar y mire la ventana confundida debió haber sido el viento, era muy obvio que la ventanas se abrieran con el cálido viento que nos daba la llegada del verano. Iba a continuar llorando pero, en mi rostro no estaba mojado por las lágrimas, de hecho parecía como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Mire a todas partes pero fui interrumpido por la presencia de una persona que se encontraba sentada junto a mí. Mi vista se engancho a la de cierto personaje de ojos verdes y cabello castaño, ¿Qué extraño?, ¿Tenia vestimenta vikinga? , ¡WOW, WOW, WOW!, ¡CHICO EXTRAÑO!, ¡SOLA!, ¡HABITACION!

Abrí la boca fuertemente sacando un ahogado gemido seco que sonaba como gato agonizando, ¿Enserió doctores?, ¿Enserió papas?, ¿Ese es mi grito ahora? Me deslice rápidamente hacia en un intento de alejarme de él pero, lo único que paso fue que accidentalmente mi pie golpeo su cara.

-Oye, Oye tranquila-dijo el joven retirando el pie de su cara-Vaya tienes un fuerte pie-rio levemente mostrándome su sonrisa de dientes chuecos. Tenemos algo en común…

Volví a mirar al joven detenidamente, sé veía que el chico tenia actitud tierna y gentil pero, qué demonios hacia en mi cuarto quizá se confundió o algo así, acerqué mi débil cuerpo hacia donde él estaba para mirarlo fijamente. No sé porque pero, al mirar su reflejo deje de tener miedo, era como si todas mis preocupaciones desparecieran, no sé porque pero quería volver a ese joven mi mejor amigo.

Hubo usos segundos de completo silencio, en los que solo nos mirábamos detenidamente examinándonos. Me hubiera presentado pero, no podía hablar, así que solo sonreí levemente.

Al parecer le espanto mi repentino cambio de humor porque siguió mirándome con miedo pero, su expresión fue cambiada por otra sonrisa.

-Ahí, mis modales-hablo repentinamente el castaño levantándose de la camilla-Mi nombre es Hiccup Horendous Haddock III y he venido aquí para protegerte-hizo un reverencia frente.

Yo solo encogí los hombros para darle a entender, ¡QUE NO ENTENDI NI MADRE DE LO QUE DIJO!

-¿Qué acaso no entendiste?-ladeo su cabeza de lado-Bueno tendré que explicártelo-su tono se volvió algo serio-Yo antes en mi vida pasada era un vikingo, salvé a mi pueblo del caos y funde la paz de mi gente con los dragones-comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro frente a mí-En conclusión viví una vida muy larga en aquel pueblo ,muy buena he de admitir pero gracias a un accidente en una guerra fallecí pero, ahora me dedico a ser una especie de ángel guardián. Seguro te has de estar preguntando ¿Cómo que un ángel guardián?-hizo énfasis en la última pregunta-Los dioses me han dicho que últimamente has estado sola y llena de problemas. Bueno de ahora en adelante te ayudare a buscarles una solución, seré tu fiel compañero y te perseguiré a todas parte-dijo con un tono muy tranquilo como si fuera lo más común del mundo.

No paraba de mirarlo sorprendida, bueno en parte estaba feliz con estar con alguien que no fueran mis papas, ni mis abuelos pero, lo malo era si alguien llegaba a verlo. Podría esconderlo en mi cuarto pero, mí casa es muy pequeña mama y papa están sobre mi todo el tiempo y no me imagino como se lo tomaran al ver que tengo un chico escondido en mi habitación.

Trataba de hablar con él pero por ese asqueroso tubo en mi nariz me lo impedía, así que de mi boca solo salieron torpes gimoteos, en un intento de que mi apareciera.

-¿Qué no puedes hablar?-volteo a verme con la ceja levantada-Oh, ten toma comunícate con esto-dijo entregándome una improvisada libreta junto a una pluma.

La tome rápidamente, destapé la tapa de la pluma y mire la libreta. Debería pensar bien las palabras que voy a escribirle, no quiero decirle cosas tan repentinas no quiero asustarlo. Pensé un momento las cosas y por fin escogí algo digno. Lo trate de escribir con letra entendible, ya que el suero que tenía en mi mano izquierda no me dejaba escribir **(¿?).**

Le ofrecí la libreta al joven y este la miro detenidamente para después dedicarme una cálida sonrisa.

-Es un gusto conocerla, Señorita Mari-menciono con voz dulce antes de estrechar mi mano fuertemente.

Solté un severo gemido de dolor cuando estrecho mi mano donde tenía el suero.

-Lo siento-se disculpo soltando delicadamente mi mano.

"_Y así comenzó todo"…_

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong>

***Si soy zurda jejeje :3**

**Bueno hasta aquí el fic, de seguro se aburrieron pero, esté solo es el principio ¿ok? Se volverá más intenso conforme vaya avanzando. Porqué después habrá M-preg entre Jack y Hiccup (a que no se lo esperaban).**

**Bueno otra cosa que quería aclarar ya que yo soy Mari: La enfermedad que vivía la niña en esos momentos es real. De hecho eso me paso cuando tenía 9 años se llama:** **"Enterpatia Eosinofilico" (Es cuando tu intestino se quema con el asido gástrico, así que mi me quitaron una parte del intestino, lo cual que para hacer eso necesite una operación).Bueno ese es mi oscuro pasado…esa es otra de las maravillas de mi *sarcasmo***


End file.
